epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MultiSuperVids II/Happy Puppet Syndrome VS The Russian Sleep Experiment. MultiSuper Rap Battles of Creepypasta Season 1
Finally, welcome to the return of MultiSuper Rap Battles of Creepypasta! I've been writing a lot in my break, and have the rest of Season 1 ALMOST written out, so no more long breaks (hopefully). This particular matchup I have really been anticipating for awhile, and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I envisioned. Enjoy the next wave of battles :). I know some of you notice I've put off a certain battle, but don't worry, it's coming in the near future. This 8th battle features the three living subjects of the "Angel Man Project" rapping against the final three survivors of the Russian Sleep Experiment. The Battle: Beat Multi Super RAP BATTLES OF CREEPYPASTA!! VERSUS!!!!!! BEGIN! 'Happy Puppet Syndrome:' (Subject 1 Grey, Subject 2 in Purple, Subject 3 in Yellow) Ready or not! Here come these disses to kick you back into a coma, To swallow these words we spit down, it'll take more than Orange Soda! We angels break anorexic girls into odd angles, cause more than a little trauma, While you just star in some "drama" pasta in dear need of more vodka! We'll lace it with drugs, untraceable screams coming from these nut cases, So we can watch you scramble for the top places while we giggle in your faces! To to blot it out with blisters, but these whisper warnings aren't coming from your head: Try to top and stop these happy campers, and you'll all be good as dead! 'The Russian Sleep Experiment:' (Experimentee 1 in Green, Experimentee 2 in Brown, Experimentee 3 in Red) A battle with these blank Mona Lisas? I don't know where to begin, 'Cause kids, you don't want to be tampering in the madness that lies within! Think you three chaps rapped well? Please, you're less than nothing! So when you're strapped to your own death bed, we'll make sure to Keep on Cutting! Even in Soviet Russia it's not twisted, our win's cemented since we were born! Tough enough to eat our own meat, you're the weakest Children of the Corn! Ship you off like the failed animals you are, let these hindrances farthen, Comrades, let's send these pet-like defects with Tourettes back to kindergarten! 'Happy Puppet Syndrome:' Trying us? You'll be dying, don't take it lightly from these Angelmen from Hell: We'll take the fight out of ya' with our rhymes, if you weren't already biting yourselves! From sitting hitting a wall to being itty bitty pieces when we rip you apart! This rapping thing ain't your forte, maybe go back to making feces art! Dying in vain with veins pumped full of your own poisonous fluids, Full of so much gas in the chamber, we would have thought you were Jewish! Your eyes fluttering, life sputtering out as you lie there in half, You may have gotten the first reads, BUT WE GET THE LAST LAUGH! '(HAHAHAHA!) 'The Russian Sleep Experiment: You're short-stuff in a short story of boring confusion, Take a few children and dice them up like organs, the perfect solution! Careful, we might call a supernanny on you warped euphoric phonies, No matter what the past, we drop brats faster than Ao Oni! As for your Syndrome, we're Down to think you suffer from a different kind, Think your chromosome switcharoos were for science? You exist from a counselor's mind! Our style's vile, so smile, dogs! Hopefully you can now see, Your special needs came far to be beat, and you were still.... * Scientists break in and begin shooting the subjects so....far from.... free... WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! MULTI Super.... rap... zzzzzzz * Cackling BATTLES OF CREEEEPYPASTA! Who Won? Happy Puppet Syndrome The Russian Sleep Experiment Next time...... Category:Blog posts